<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was a business expense. by ShinyRocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736222">It was a business expense.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks'>ShinyRocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Has Anxiety Disorder (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo knows how to feel, Uncle Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), platonic marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo and Tubbo get platonically married for tax reasons. No one knows expect for the tax man.</p><p>THIS IS NOT A SHIPFIC PLEASE DONT SHIP MINORS MAN 🤢🤮🤢🤮</p><p>Also don’t kill me please. It was for tax reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smtih | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was a business expense.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t kill me don’t kill me don’t kill me don’t kill me don’t kill me don’t kill me don’t kill me don’t kill me </p><p>I got inspired and made this abomination. Let me repeat this is not a shipfic dont send me hate please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo and Ranboo were going to hang out at Ranboo’s house. Ranboo needed to cover Tubbo while they walked into his house. It was difficult because of the amount of windows and the lack of blockades.</p><p>Ranboo had to sneak him in from behind the mountain and around to the door in order to hang out with him. He also had to cover him with his body awkwardly to make sure Technoblade wouldn’t see Tubbo.</p><p>Technoblade was out near the kennel washing his armor. Some of the dogs came out and nuzzled against him and proceeded to lay down on the snow. His dress shirt sleeves were pulled up to the elbows and his cloak was used as a dog bed.</p><p>He had to wear an enchanted arm bracelet in order to not take damage from the cold weather and water. He was about to move on to his pants when he noticed Ranboo with his arms out shuffling over to his house, looking at him nervously.</p><p>Technoblade was just about to nod him off, blaming it on his weird main character antics and such, until he saw a tuft of brown hair and a corner of a Snowchester outfit.  “Hey, main character! Why is there a former president behind you?!” </p><p> Ranboo panicked. How did Technoblade know that Tubbo was behind him? He was not suspicious at all. Tubbo completely abandoned Ranboo and ran into his house to hide in the basement.</p><p>Technoblade sighed and put down his pants. He started walking up to Ranboo and Ranboo started hyperventilating. Technoblade realized he was scared and started backing away. </p><p>Tubbo was still watching from the window, and he slowly walked out and made Ranboo aware he was there. Once Tubbo was within 3 feet of Ranboo, he asked “Ranboo, do you need me to explain our relationship to Technoblade?” </p><p>Technoblade couldn’t hear them, as he was too far away. He was worried about Ranboo. Once Tubbo got confirmation that Ranboo was ready to explain their relationship to Technoblade, he walked up to Technoblade.</p><p>“Uhh, Technoblade? I have something to tell you.” Tubbo said, nervously. Technoblade crossed his arms, his expression somber “Is Ranboo okay?” He said, looking over at him, making sure he didn’t make eye contact.</p><p>Tubbo nodded, catching Technoblade’s attention again. “Uh, me and Ranboo got sorta married.” Tubbo said, nervous. Technoblade’s eyes widened “HEHHH?!”</p><p>Once Ranboo had calmed down, he stood next to Tubbo and twiddled his fingers. Tubbo had his arm around Ranboo’s shoulder which made him slant down slightly. Now that Technoblade could see, Tubbo and Ranboo both had matching rings on their ring fingers.</p><p>Technoblade sighed and said “Now, explain.” Tubbo nodded and said, nervously “Well uh, when we were making the hotel, we discovered that we could pay less for taxes if we got married.” Technoblade snorted and said “That’s understandable, capitalism is a burden.” </p><p>Tubbo continued “So, we decided to platonically get married for tax reasons, and we decided to go along with the theme and get rings to match.” Ranboo nodded and buried his head in his arms. Technoblade chuckled.</p><p>Technoblade responded “Yeah okay you crazy kids, go have fun paying the bare minimum of taxes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA anyways i’m so sorry if this made anyone uncomfortable you can leave now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>